1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated closure system for use with ski and other sport boots.
2. Description of Prior Art
Numerous possible solutions have been investigated for increasing the efficiency of ski boot closure systems, as well as increasing the rapidity and ease with which ski boots may be opened and closed.
Various solutions considered involve modifying either the general design of the ski boot structure, or simply the design of the closure apparatus, or both, using a specific closure apparatus having a predetermined structure.
As to solutions which propose modifying the structure of the boot, a number of such structures exist, namely:
(a) "wallet" type structures in which the opening of the boot occurs in front of the shell, with a subsequent covering of the shell;
(b) structures of the "front cover or spoiler" type which utilize a wide front opening of the shell covered by a cover or spoiler; and
(c) "rear spoiler" type structures in which the boot is formed of two portions, i.e., a front portion, generally made of molded plastic material which comprises a sole, a vamp, the heel seat of the shell, and the front portion of the upper (cuff, front half-shell), and a rear portion or "rear spoiler" which is journalled onto the heel seat of the shell, substantially at the level of the ankle.
In this latter type of structure, the boot is opened by pivoting of the spoiler, which allows for an easy introduction of the foot.
In solutions involving modification of the closure apparatus of the boot, the only significant innovation within the past 15 years has involved the use of hooks which, coupled to rings, have replaced the traditional laces.
It is nevertheless the case that the existing closure apparatus, i.e., hooks, cables, notched or pinioned straps, all suffer the same disadvantages, i.e.:
(a) in each case it is necessary to systematically couple two portions, which necessitates the use of two ungloved hands which exposes the hands to the cold and thus causes discomfort;
(b) it is necessary to squat in order to manipulate the mechanism;
(c) one must, each time, locate and inspect the adjustments; and
(d) one must, in all cases, perform between two and five identical operations (this number corresponding, for example, to the number of latch hooking mechanisms).